sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Koi wa Two Face
Koi wa Two Face (恋わ Two Face; Love is Two Faced) is the character song of Ailin Sashihara, and is featured in her first Solo Single; Ai. It is written by Sora. Single Information |-|Type A= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai Off Vocal *Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal *Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Ai *Ai no Knight *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai Off Vocal *Ai no Knight Off Vocal *Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai no Knight * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi Lyrics |-|English= Love is not real Do you know the Two Faced me? Love is Two Faced Deep inside my heart The word Love, The real meaning is don't know Do you know Love? (Don't Know, Don't Feel) Listen to yourself. Your Heartbeat Love is not real Is it true that it's only you? That there's only one to you? Are you not Two Faced?! Love is Two Faced Real Love hurts? (Don't Know, Don't Feel) Love is not real Love is Two Faced Lock up your heart Love is don't know Your own heart, Shut it in Yes, keep going like that Listen to my voice, Anyone else, Is not needed! Just me. Just you. Love is Two Faced so, Here! Look, Who knows you? Does your heart hurt? Well, do you hate the person? Yes, Love is don't care! You don't need love. Just you! Just believe in yourself solely, Anyone else, Is not needed. Just you. Love is don't care, Love is don't know, Love is not real, Love is Two Faced... Love is Two Faced! |-|Kanji= 恋わ not real Two Face な私でしてる？ 恋わ　Two Face 心の中に 愛のこのこと、 ほんとな意味わ don't know 恋わしてる？ (Don't Know, Don't Feel) 自分に聞こえて。 あなたの Heartbeat 恋わ　not real 自分だけわほんと？ 一つの君だけ？ Two Face　じゃないのかな？！ 恋わ　Two Face 本物の恋わ痛い？ (Don't Know, Don't Feel) 恋わ　not real 恋わ　Two Face 心わ閉じ込める 恋わ　don't know 自分の心に、 くじ込める そう、あの上手に 私の声きてて、 誰よりもう、 いらない！ 私だけ。 自分だけに。 恋わ　Two Face　だから、 ほら！もて、 あなたわ誰としてる？ 心わ痛い？ じゃあ、あの人わにくい？ そう、 恋わ　don't care! 恋わいらない。 自分だけ。 自分だけ信じて、 誰よりもう、 いらない。 自分だけに。 恋わ　don't care、 恋わ　don't know、 恋わ　not real、 恋わ　Two Face... 恋わ　Two Face！ |-|Romaji= Koi wa not real Two Face na watashi de shiteru? Koi wa Two Face Kokoro no naka ni Ai no kono koto, Honto na imi wa don't know Koi wa shiteru? (Don't Know, Don't Feel) Jibun ni kikoete. Anata no Heartbeat Koi wa not real Jibun dake wa honto? Hitotsu no kimi dake? Two Face janai no kana?! Koi wa Two Face Honmono no Koi wa itai? (Don't Know, Don't Feel) Koi wa not real Koi wa Two Face Kokoro wa tojikomeru Koi wa don't know Jibun no kokoro ni, Kujikomeru Sou, ano jouzu ni Watashi no koe kitete, Dareyorimou, Iranai! Watashi dake. Jibun dake ni. Koi wa Two Face dakara, Hora! Mite, Anata wa dare to shiteru? Kokoro wa itai? Jaa, ano hito to nikui? Sou, Koi wa don't care! Koi wa iranai. Jibun dake! Jibun dake shinjite, Dareyorimou, Iranai. Jibun dake ni. Koi wa don't care, Koi wa don't know, Koi wa not real, Koi wa Two Face... Koi wa Two Face! Trivia * In the TTA Major Roleplay, it is said that Ailin wrote the song by herself. ** The lyrics somewhat hinting the real her; having also stated that to the public. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Music Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Ai Category:Singles